videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gears of War 3/Créditos
Epic Games ;Director de diseño : Cliff Bleszinski ;Productor ejecutivo : Rod Fergusson ;Programador líder : Joe Graf ;Diseñador líder de los niveles de campaña : Dave Nash ;Diseñador líder de los niveles multijugador : Jim Brown ;Dirección artística : Chris Perna ;Artista líder : Wyeth Johnson ;Animador líder : Jay Hosfelt ;Director de cinemáticas : Greg Mitchell ;Diseñador senior de mecánica del juego : Lee Perry ;Artistas senior de efectos : Francois Antoine : Tim Elek : Matt Hancy ;Animadores : Ray Arnett : Cody Bellimer : Billy Rivers ;Artista senior de gráficos : Chris Bartlett ;Artistas senior de texturas : Michael Buck : Maury Mountain : Eric Terry ;Animadores senior : Brian Campbell : Aaron Herzog ;Artistas senior de personajes : Mark Morgan ;Animadores senior : Gavin Moran : Alex Whitney ;Artista principal : Shane Caudle ;Artista senior de cinemáticas : Michael Clausen ;Artistas senior de ambiente : Peter Ellis : Bill Green : Kevin Johnstone : Pat Jones : Michael Spano : Kendall Tucker ;Animador técnico : Jeremy Ernst ;Asistente de producción : Jerry Gilland ;Artistas senior de concepto : James Hawkins : Shane Pierce : Ben Shafer ;Artistas senior de armas y vehículos : Pete Hayes ;Diseñador senior de entornos : Josh Jay ;Artistas senior de personajes : Mike Kime : Kevin Lanning : Chris Wells ;Artista senior del interfaz de usuario : Maury Mountain ;Artista senior : Aaron Smith ;Artista senior técnico : Jordan Walker ;Directores de audio : Mike Larson : Zak Belica ;Diseñadores senior de niveles : Andrew Bains : Adam Bellefeuil : Ryan Brucks : Grayson Edge : Stuart Fitzsimmons : Warren Marshall : Demond Rogers : David Spalinski : Ken Spencer ;Diseñadores de niveles : Thomas Browett : Quinn Delhoyo : Nick Donaldson ;Productores : Tanya Jessen : Chris Mielke ;Programador senior de la consola : Josh Adams ;Programadores del motor : Josh Adams : Nick Atamas : Matt Kuhlenschmidt ;Programadores senior del motor : Jason Bestimt : Derek Cornish : James Golding : Gil Gribb : Michael Noland : Steven Polge : Andrew Scheidecker : John Scott : Scott Sherman : Niklas Smedberg ;Programadores senior del sistema de juego : Nick Cooper : Laurent Delayen : Jeff Farris : Lina Halper : Wesley Hunt : Pete Knepley : Josh Markiewicz : Rob McLaughlin : Matt Oelfke : Samuel Spiro : Stephen Superville : Sam Zamani : Ben Zeigler ;Core Systems Sub‑Lead : Jeff Farris ;Programador líder de utilidades : Mike Fricker ;Arquitecto técnico de gráficos : Martin Mittring ;Sublíder multijugador : Matt Oelfke ;Sublíder de campaña : Stephen Superville ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo : Tim Sweeney ;Director técnico : Tim Sweeney ;Desarrollador senior de la web : Ian Thomas ;Programador senior de inteligencia artificial : Matt Tonks ;Programador de motor líder : Daniel Vogel ;Programador del sistema de juego : Nick Whiting ;Programador senior de gráficos : Daniel Wright ;Sublíder del interfaz de usuario : Sam Zamani ;Gestor senior de pruebas del juego : Prince Arrington ;Quality Assurance: Volt : Dominic Acquarulo : Jessi Agee : Jeff Albert : Tristan Allen : John Bailey : Natalie Brickell : Max Bruckner : Chris Devens : Zachary Edgerton : John Elliott : Michael Gonzalez : Michael Lochrane : Ashley Ludlum : Christine Neville : Leslie Nivison : Brian Roberts : Mike Ruegg : Paul Shank : Brandon Sieprawski : Kerry Stover : Rex Stover : Wes Swain : Laura Ware : Donald White : Rich Wilt ;Probadores del juego : Jess Ammerman : Sam Gonzalez : John Mauney : Craig Ushry ;Coordinador senior de pruebas del juego : Scott Bigwood ;Líderes de pruebas : Alex Conner : Jonathan Taylor ;Probadores del motor : Shelley Franklin : Terry Gilland : Aaron Jones : Josh Marlow ;Gestor senior de pruebas del motor : Preston Thorne ;Director de información técnica : Mark Nilsson ;Administrador del sistema y la red de trabajo : Woody Ent ;Técnicos del sistema : Ian Johnson : Bart Hipp ;Gestor senior de informática : Shane Smith ;Presidente : Michael V. Capps (Dr.) ;Vicepresidente de ventas : Mark A. Rein ;Vicepresidente de desarrollo de negocios : Jay Wilbur ;Consejo general : Jay Andrews ;Asistente senior ejecutivo : Sarah Asby ;Oficial jefe financiero : Joe Babcock ;Director de marketing : Kendall Boyd ;Coordinador de la comunidad : Stacey Conley ;Gestor senior de relaciones públicas : Dana Cowley ;Administrador senior de contactos : Sheri Christie ;Mistress of Morale (M.O.M.) : Anne Dube ;Gestor de cuentas : Holly Duty ;Director de operaciones : John T. Farnsworth ;Gestor de contratación : Tim Johnson ;Gestor de la comunidad : Will Kinsler ;Gestor de licenciamiento en Norte América : Joe Kreiner ;Director de recursos humanos : Kimberly Eudy ;Generalidad de recursos humanos : Michelle Mitchell ;Gestor financiero : David Nell ;Gestor de soporte técnico : Paul Oliver ;Asistente de oficina : Amanda Regan ; : Tal Woods ;Diseñador líder de niveles : David Ewing ;Diseñador líder : Eric Holmes ;Probador del juego : John Wallin Liberto ;Productor asistente : Roger Collum ;Sr. Gameplay Programmers 2 : Martin Sweitzer : Dan Schoenblum ;Programador senior del motor : Jack Porter ;Agradecimientos especiales : Nick Bailey : Orlando Barrowes : Andrew Bayle : Nicolas Bidron : Stephanie Briles : Connor Burke : Phil Cole : Joel Crabbe : Rich Coleman : Sven Dixon : Scott Dossett : Jimmy Fallon : Morgan Gerhard : Steven Haines : Jon Lindquist : Joshua Martin : Harrison Moore : Nate Mitchell : Nick Penwarden : Colin Post : Stephanie Perry : Sébastien Ray : Adam Saunders : Joseph Vazquez : Crystal Voliva : Krystyn H. Wells : Joe Wilcox : Alan Willard : Andrew Yancey : Christina Yetto (Cher) : And an extra special thanks to all of our friends and family for their patience - understanding and love... all of which were necessary to finish Gears of War 3. La gente puede volar ;Soporte adicional de arte : Bartosz Bieluszko : Kamil Kozlowski : Michal Przybinski : Bartlomiej Roch : Piotr Rusnarczyk : Gabriel Wigierski ;Soporte adicional de programación : Lech Arvaniti : Jaroslaw Ciupinski : Lukasz Furman : Sebastian Kowalczyk : Robert Manuszewski : Tomasz Mazurek : Lukasz Migas : Krzystof Przybylo : Dmitry Rekman Ying Pei Games ;Gestores de arte : Zhang Lei : Kong Yuan ;Líderes de arte : Huang Ya Nuo : Yuan Yi Nan : Huang Yong ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo : Lu Zhi Gang Contratistas ;Escritor : Karen Traviss ;Doblaje de actores : John DiMaggio (Marcus Fenix/Minion) : Carlos Ferro (Dominic Santiago/Trescu) : Fred Tatasciore (Damon Baird/Locust Drone/Locust Boomer/Trashball Player #1) : Lester Speight (Augustus Cole) : Nan McNamara (Anya/Warehouse Woman #1/Escaping Stranded Woman) : Claudia Black (Samantha Byrne) : Ice-T (Griffin) : Michael B. Jordan (Jace Stratton) : Dwight Schultz (Chairman Prescott/Old Man/Ash Man) : Peter Renaday (Adam Fenix/Various Stranded) : Michael Gough (Anthony Carmine/Benjamin Carmine/Clayton Carmine) : Robin Atkin Downes (Locust Kantus/Locust Boomer/Male Former) : Dee Bradley Baker (Theron Guard/Locust Drone) : Carolyn Seymour (Myrrah) : Jamie Alcroft (Victor Hoffman) : Tess Masters (Bernie/Various Stranded) : Peter Jason (Dizzy/Captain Michaelson) : Gideon Emery (Stranded Creww #1/Trashball Fan #1) : Peter Jessop (Stranded Crew #2) : Yuri Lowenthal (Stranded Crew #3/KR-70 Pilot/Balcony Man/Door Gunner) : Keith Ferguson (Stranded Crew #4) : Neil Kaplan (Stranded Crew #7) : Jennifer Hale (Stranded Crew #8/Warehouse Stranded Leader/Faraday/Azura Voice) : Chris Edgerly (Sailor #1/Stranded Guard) : Brian Bloom (Onyx Guard/Sailor #2/Ship PA/Thrashball Fan #2/Various Stranded) : Chris Cox (KR-03 Pilot) : Fay Masterson (Warehouse Woman #2) : Greg Grunberg (KR-01 Pilot) : Audrey Wasilewski (Various Stranded) : Courtenay Kellen Taylor (Female Former/Various Stranded) : Salli Saffioti (Stranded Female) : Isaiah Mustafa (COG Gear) ;Grabación y edición de doblaje : Technicolor Creative Services ;Director del casting de voz : Chris Borders ;Actores de captura de movimientos : Rowland Brand : Brittany Daniels : Patrick Downey : Kit Fitzsimons : Christopher Houldsworth : Dean Lyons : Matt McGrath : Regina McKenzie : Rachel Pedersen : Tim Rogus : Katie Shutrump : Ryan Stevens : Estes Tarver : Gabe Wood ;Cinematic Rigging and Website Assistance : Natania Barron : Richard Shuping : Joe Wilson ;Asesor de la historia inicial : Joshua Ortega ;Diseñador de grafitis y vandalismos : OG Slick ;Equipo de grafitis y vandalismos : GENIUS : PRIME : HASH ;Música compuesta por : Steve Jablonsky ;Tema musical grabado y mezclado por : Jeff Biggers ;Director de orquesta : Penka Kouneva ;Programación adicional : Penka Kouneva ;Música adicional : Jacob Shea : Pieter Schlosser : Nathan Whitehead ;Director de orquesta adicional : Philip Klein ;Preparación de la música : Junko Tamura : Robert Puff ;Ingeniero asistente : Lori Castro ;Música interpretada por : The Northwest Sinfonia ;Contratista : David Sabee ;Meclador del tema musical : Kory Kruckenberg ;Pro Tools Engineer / Recordist : Brian Valentino ;Monitor Engineer : Jon Schluckebier ;Técnico de escenario : John Winters ;Diseño de sonido : Jamey Scott : Soundelux ;Diseño técnico de sonido : Joey Kuras ;Pre-rendered Cinematic Audio Mixes : Soundelux Design : Music Group ;Mocap Animation Cleanup : House of Moves : Red Fly Studios : Starboard Motion LLC ;Animación facial en cinemáticas : House of Moves ;Asistencia de programación : Phosphor Games ;Asistencia de la composición de las cinemáticas : metricminds Microsoft ;Productor ejecutivo : Chris Kimmell ;Productor líder : Chris Wynn ;Director de producción : David Holmes ;Productor senior : Justin A. Farren ;Productores : Dan Bell : Drew Moxon : Ross Perez ;Gestor de desarrollo : Michael Weilbacher ;Director líder de diseño : J. Epps ;Escritores : Eric Nylund : Aaron Linde ;Editores : Melanie Henry : Brent Metcalfe : Cameron Harris ;Investigación de usuarios : Nick Hillyer : Michael Medlock ;Directores de audio : Caesar Filori : Greg Shaw ;Diseñadores de sonido : Peter Comley (Filter) : Kyle Fraser (Filter) : Brian Brockett (Aquent LLC) : Noa Lothian (Filter) ;VO Editor : Kira Anderson (Aquent LLC) ;Editor de sonido : Amanda Long (Aquent LLC) ;Gestores de producción : Ken Kato : Mike Caviezel ;Líderes de pruebas : Chris Hind : Chris Chamberlain : Chris Henry : Bart Malagón Ramírez : Go Komatsu : Sang Min Park ;Lead Software Development Engineers in Test (SDETs) : Scott Lindberg : Bill Metters : Greg Hjertager : Nathan Clemens : Jim Griffin : David Hoar : Caitie McCaffrey : Joshua Graham : Martyn Sibley : George Cover : Ryan Spanton : Mike Yurka ;Testing ‑ Brook Street : Tony Davis : Matthew Wilkes ;Testing - CompuCom Systems Inc : Brian Fetty : Allyn Iwane : Robert Reidburn : Michael Toyama ;Testing ‑ Collabera : Benjamin Cearlock : Kenny Jackson ;Testing - Rose International Inc. : Tyson Beck : Brian Hinkle : Megan Quinn ;Testing ‑ Volt : Matthew Blake : Darryl Shack : Scott Shields : Matthew Skirvin : Adam Smith ;GTO Development Team : Matthew Call : Tommy Brosman (Acro Service Corpo) : John Gibbs (CompuCom Systems Inc) : Tim Woodbury (CompuCom Systems Inc) : Philip Zahoruyko (CompuCom Systems Inc) ;Líderes de reserva de pruebas : Laura Hawkins : Craig Marshall ;Asociados de reserva de pruebas : Cheyne Arteritano (Aditi) : Cody Laine (Aditi) : Scott Mathews (Aditi) : Tim Rowsey (Aditi) : James Lawrence (Aditi) : Phillip Reabold (Aditi) : David Rodriguez (Aditi) : Nicholas Amlag (CompuCom) : Christopher Anderson (CompuCom) : James Brown (CompuCom) : Jeff Brown (CompuCom) : Branden Brushett (CompuCom) : Aaron Chiasson (CompuCom) : Brian Cautrell (CompuCom) : Jordan de Geus (CompuCom) : Cecile Devera (CompuCom) : Johnny Farinella (CompuCom) : Jeff Hines (CompuCom) : Justin Ireland (CompuCom) : Andy Keener (CompuCom) : Ross Little (CompuCom) : Jared Mattern (CompuCom) : Gary McDougall (CompuCom) : Justine Styles (CompuCom) : Jacob Weatherspoon (CompuCom) : Adam Alldredge (Volt) : Oliver Banham (Volt) : Cody Black (Volt) : Tom Brisbane (Volt) : Alex Cook (Volt) : Chris Denton (Volt) : Logan Duke (Volt) : Dominic Gara (Volt) : Jason Gessel (Volt) : Chad Hale (Volt) : Luke Harris (Volt) : Catherine Heeley (Volt) : Ashley Hodge (Volt) : Robert Hogg (Volt) : Chris Jackson (Volt) : Nathan Johnson (Volt) : Lucus Lally (Volt) : Bodie Lee (Volt) : Guillermo Lloret-Jones (Volt) : Adam Long (Volt) : Brandt Massman (Volt) : Robin Parker (Volt) : Steve Pearce : Doug Pennant (Volt) : Viet Pham (Volt) : Jon Rasmussen (Volt) : David Rose : Craig Swanson (Volt) : Jaysen Tinker (Volt) : Doris Wong (Volt) : Andy Wright : Barry Burnham-Packham (Brook Street) : James Claxton (Brook Street) ;Gestor del producto senior : Guy Welch ;Gestor senior de relaciones públicas : Ryan Luckin ;Director de marketing : Steve Beinner ;Gestor senior del grupo de relaciones públicas : Ryan James ;Gestor de relaciones públicas : Josh Kerwin ;PR (Edelman) : Joe DiMiero : Ken Zhang ;Gestor de categoría : James Campbell ;Gestor de marketing digital : Carolyn Carnes ;Group Manager, US Software Marketing : Jolene Cramer ;Group Manager, Digital Marketing : Aaron Elliot ;PM, US : Cindy Walker ;International Marketing: LATAM Group Manager : Erick Baca Aguilar ;International Marketing: PM, ANZ : Steven Blackburn ;International Marketing: PM, Spain : Hugo Velasco Blanco ;International Marketing: EMEA Community : Graeme Boyd ;International Marketing: PM, Brazil : Guilherme Camargo ;International Marketing: PM, Italy : Andrea Giolito ;International Marketing: PM, France : Jeremy Goldstein ;International Marketing: PM, Austria : Thomas Grasslober ;International Marketing: ANZ Group Manager : Jeremy Hinton ;International Marketing: Group Manager, UK Software Marketing : James Houlton ;International Marketing: PM, UK : Andy Irving ;International Marketing: PM, Asia : Felicia Lim ;International Marketing: Nordic Group Manager : Niklas Lindén ;International Marketing: PM, Japan : Isao Murayama ;International Marketing: EMEA PM : Nick Powell ;International Marketing: EMEA PR : Sinead Purcell ;International Marketing: Nordic PM : Mattias Rosenkvist ;International Marketing: LATAM PR : Naxla Mina Sayeg ;International Marketing: APAC Group Manager : Mark Warburton ;Marcom: Sr. Manager : Ryan Cameron ;Marcom: Video Production : Karri McGough ;Marcom: Sr. Director : Taylor Smith ;Marcom: Print Designer : Aaron Travis ;Director of Business and Strategy : Steve Schreck ;Gestión y desarrollo del proyecto : Julie DiRamio ;Gestores financieros : Kyle Pullman : Arthur Tien ;Ingeniero líder internacional del proyecto : Lief Thompson ;Gestores del programa : David Foster : Tomoko Yamada ;Ingenieros : Levente Verõ : Takashi Sasaki : Ryosuke Kimura ;Probador : Toshihiko Nishimoto ;Editores de contenido : Young Hoon Shim : Miyuki Abe ;Líder de audio : Westlee Brent Latta ;Gestores del programa informático : Jeff Morris : Alex Gregorio : Greg Crouch ;Agradecimientos especiales : Tom Arnold : Christian Ash : Matt Barlow : John Bevis : Tim Carpenter (Brook Street) : Jerry Darcy : Daland Davis : Scott Dell'Osso : Mike Delman : David Figatner : Shane Hartley : Larry Hryb : Greg B. Jones : Vijay Krishnan : Hanno Lemke : Renee L'Heureux : Henry Liu : Don A. Mattrick : Russ McMackin : Oliver Miyashita : Michael Mott : Yasmine Nelson : Kevin Salcedo : David Shaw : Scott Smith : Mike Mott : Phil Spencer : Arthur Tien : Kevin Unangst : Matthew Whiting : Carla Woo : Mike Ybarra : Black Ops Test Teams : Cavalry Test Teams : Recon Test Teams Música ;"Mad World" : Roland Orzabal (Writer) : Published by Chrysalis Songs BMI ;"Mad World" (instrumental) : Michael Andrews (Performer) : Courtesy of Everloving Records : By arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing : P 2001 Everloving Records ;"The Gears of War" : Ice-T (Writer) : Vincent Price (Writer) : Performed by Body Count ;"Stranded" Music : Lance Hayes (Writer/Performer/Music Vocals - ASCAP) : Joy Dorsch (Music Vocals) : Ian Dorsch (Music Vocals) : Jeff Ball (Violin Effects) ;"Stranded" Music Lyrics : Aaron Linde (The Hammer/Chairman Prescott/Sunk) : Dave Bagley (Go Baby Go) : Keith Cirillo (Stranded) : Melanie Henry (My Pa's Juicyhooch) Herramientas ;Bink Video : Copyright © 1997-2011 by RAD Game Tools Inc. ;Scaleform GFx : © 2010-2011 Scaleform Corporation. : All rights reserved. ;Cinematics filmed with : Gamecaster GCS3 virtual camera control